A system may receive a user request, and may utilize various computing devices and licensed software in order to handle the user request. Because concurrent-user licenses can be expensive, a system operator should purchase an optimal number of license seats to balance user demand against licensing cost. However the system operator may require additional information regarding how many licenses to purchase to determine the optimal number of licenses.